


Mud and Sunrise

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio is a farmer who tracks mud through the house, driving his lover crazy





	Mud and Sunrise

Those dirty, filthy shoes. Arthur glares down at them. Those stupid shoes that Antonio wears to his job then tracks dirt all over Arthur’s beautiful house, making Arthur scrub it up. Arthur is a tailor who works from home and spends all of his free time doing needlepoint and cleaning their house, due to Antonio not bothering to do so. Antonio has offered to hire a maid, but Arthur is too worried to have someone else in their house, lest he or she notice that Antonio and Arthur are together. 

Antonio picks up the shoes as he comes by, smiling brightly at Arthur before stooping to kiss his lips lightly. “Hey babe. You’re up very early today.” He whispers, nuzzling the side of Arthur’s face happily. Arthur pushes him off with a frown and looks up at him. 

“Dammit, Antonio, you tracked mud through the house again! You have to take your shoes off outside!” He tells him, standing up. He sighs softly and holds him close, kissing his lips softly again. “I don’t want to have to clean up every day just because you walked through some mud after watering, alright?” He crosses his arms over his chest, watching Antonio. 

The Spaniard chuckles and nods. “Yep! I’ll take ‘em off outside. No problem.” He responds, kissing him deeply again. He stares down at Arthur, and Arthur can only stare at the peeling sunburn on Antonio’s nose. “How did I get so lucky?” Antonio whispers suddenly, stroking a few blond locks from his face. “You’re just so beautiful and amazing. Just my type.” He says happily before heading outside. 

Arthur watches him go, listening to the crowing of the rooster. He waits just a bit longer, watching the sky go light with the rising sun before heading back to their bed, face buried in their pillows to block out the light.


End file.
